Sweet Little Devil
by chi2lyn
Summary: Luka's brother had brought home many kinds of girlfriends, but this one might bring more storm than rainbows. IdontknowwhattocallthisAU kinda evil and manipulative!miku x Neet!Luka. Cover art by :DDD


_**Before you proceed: my writing is bad blablabla read at your own risk and I don't own vocaloid.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Sweet Little Devil**_

"Luka, i want you to meet my new girlfriend."

Luka rolled her eyes. It was the sixth time Luka heard the same phrase from her brother's mouth this month - Or she just lost count at five. The first one was blonde, Luka vaguely remembered her name, Lin? Min? Not like Luka cared. But when Luki and the blonde broke up, the blonde table flipped their coffee table and now it's in the recycle bin, forgotten and missed by Luka.

Luka never saw the second one. That time Luka was barely out of her room, traumatized by the experience of losing her trusted coffee table and the display of rage by her brother's ex. Oh the misery of not having it to support her legs when she watches TV.

The third one was a cheerful one. Luka knew this when she decided to put her hermit life style in hiatus. The third girlfriend is a bundle of sunshine, smiling everywhere she goes as she hummed or sang - everywhere as in inside their house because Luka was still a hermit crab who still detest going outside the comfort of her home. Well, not that she had any reason to, because all the house chores and grocery shopping were taken care of by Luki's girlfriends.

It's pretty convenient, really.

The fourth and the next were all a blur. But Luki _Never_ looked as lovestruck. It's comical. Luka can almost see the hearts in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Miku, I hope we can get along!"

"Hm." She hummed in return in an uninterested manner and she could feel Luki glaring daggers at her for being rude. He also never does that.

Well, Luka could see why her brother was in such a lovestruck daze and not want his sister to "embarrass" him. His ex girlfriends were all pretty, cute and hot - not that Luka had ever been attracted to any of them, mind you - but this one was different.

Miku's teal hair was tied into a twintail giving her points for the cute category, her skin was flawless and eyes shone like two emeralds, almost as if God carved it specifically for her, cute button nose and pouty lips. Her body was petite, and her chest were modest. Around B cup, Luka thought to herself. She definitely scored A in pretty 101.

And her choice of outfit gave her big points for the hot category. She wore a white pristine V cut strapless dress, exposing her cleavage - not enough to be indecent, but enough to make men drool - and the skirt reached her thighs, exposing her creamy skin and the rest up was for the imagination. her high heels gave her an extra height, giving her a womanly aura.

After Luka finally done with scoring Miku mentally, Luka realized that her brother had been hungrily looking at the tealette's exposed cleavage and gulped not so subtly. The shorter girl just smiled radiantly towards Luka and the smile almost blinded her.

 _Is she blind or something? Maybe she smiled to herself at the mirror and got herself blinded by her own smile._

Luka rolled her eyes for the second time. Her brother, from a 23 years old college student, had turned into a 14 years old horny teenager.

She turned and walked to her room.

"Miku's making dinner. Get out of your room before dinner time." His tone was leveled and calm but they have been siblings for 17 years. Luka already knew what that tone means,

 _Be rude to her, and no internet for you._

"Yeah, yeah." She waved a hand dismissively and closed the door with a bam.

/

Luka spend the entire day doing home school stuff and the rest playing games, leveling up her character as best as she could because a portion of her night will be spend with watching her brother ogling his girlfriend like a dog in heat.

After hitting the level 56, Luka stretched her back and patted her shoulder, her way of saying good work to herself. It was a fit to level up her character from 28 to 56 in 4 hours, so she was extremely proud of herself. She noticed that her room had dimmed down considerably, the sun had already sunk down. She hummed to herself as she put her trusted computer on hibernation mode and according to her alarm clock, Half an hour to go before dinner.

She decided to take a quick shower, she could smell sweat from her oversized hoody and she leered down, her shorts had stained from the coca cola can she sipped carelessly from when she was in the middle of an intense boss battle. It stuck to her pelvis and made her cringe. She hates sticky things.

She walked to her bathroom and carelessly tossed her clothes to a laundry basket. She turned on the shower and had a quick 15 minutes shower. The water was cold and even though her body shivered in protest, Luka vaguely remembered an article she read, saying that cold showers could improve the body's pain indurance. She wondered if cold shower could also improve her gag indurance because she'll need it for tonight.

She blindly reached for her towel and knocked her knuckles on the toilet seat. She could only hiss in pain and curse in French.

She facepalmed to herself.

 _Why am I acting like this when this is my own bathroom._

She sarcastically chastised herself and grumpily shove the shower curtain from her face and grabbed her towel that was hanging comfortably opposite the toilet.

She dried herself quickly, and wrapped the towel around her neck, keeping the drops of water from her newly dried skin.

She walked out of her bathroom and switched on the lights. She searched for her fresh panties and bra as her hair clung to her face and neck, still dripping and wet. She wrapped the towel closer to her neck and looked for them in her drawers, only with a towel wrapped around like a makeshift scarf.

She pulled out a matching pair of white underwear, and grabbed a greying black hoody in the process. It wasn't baggy as the one she wore previously, it barely show her curves but her fingers weren't hidden in the sleeves so she deemed this one as her "proper" hoody. She tossed them to her bed, her bra barely reached the edge and it slid down from the mattress. Luka tched to herself. Better luck next time.

Luka pushed the top drawer close and kneeled to pull open the bottom drawer. It slid open smoothly, revealing five jeans and one baggy shorts, the jeans were barely used, for they are her "outing" pants but Luka rarely walk out out of the house. The baggy shorts was for workout - they had a treadmill and other equipments in the basement to keep her body on top condition.

Black, grey, fading blue, white, or torn blue?

She grabbed the black loose jeans she used to wear what year ago and decided it matched her hoody. It's only a dinner and at her own home at that. She doesn't need to dress up, heck, she could even come out of her room with sweaty oversized hoody and sticky shorts, but her brother is the one who pay the bills, so losing internet is an absolute no.

They both have been orphans since Luka was a baby; Luki never talked much about their parents and Luka doesn't want to open old wounds. Like any brother, he irritates her immensely but it's only normal siblings quarrels. It never went past punching each other's shoulder. The only family and anchor they have is each other. They quickly left the orphanage as soon as Luki was of age to be her guardian, but struggled between maintaining jobs and college. He loves his sister dearly, enough that he won't kick her out for being a good for nothing weeb. Home school was pricier than public school but he still respected her wishes and went along with home school.

He reassured her that he had a "decent" job that doesn't take much time, and enough to support them both and not hinder his studies. Maybe he worked as a stripper or something, she amusedly thought to herself that time.

Luka had once entertained the idea and followed her brother to work - it was her 15th(she had been keeping counts) and hopefully last outing - only to find herself in an expensive looking club with many patrons ready for a good time from a hard day at work. She catched a glimpse of a stripper and gasped to herself.

She was so shocked that time and with great difficulty, she peeked inside, only to find her brother serving drinks at a bar with women swooning at the techniques he splendidly executed. Luka had never been so relieved.

 _So that's where he gets his girlfriends._

Luka, of course, not wanting to burden her brother more, do game services, like translating, beta-ing official games, making skins for various MMO and other game related things. It wasn't much, really. But she could make ten thousand yen a week at most and she is extremely proud of that. She used the money to buy groceries and textbooks. If she's lucky, she indulged herself once in a while when there were some money left in her pockets. Like five boxes of tuna special from pizza hut. Of course she always left a slice for Luki. She's a very nice sister, right?

But still, the least she could do is make her brother happy and not embarrass him on front of Miku.

After putting on her underwear, she pulled the pants as high as it allows, so it won't trip her when she walked. But even with the ends rolled up, the jeans seemed to sunk down and slip from her waist. She huffed and decided to let it rest at the heel of her legs. She lost too many pounds this week. Home school is rough.

 _I guess it's time to fatten up. I'll eat four bowl of rice every night, then. That should take care of it._

After adjusting the waist of her pants, she zipped the hoody up to her collarbone and walked to the nightstand. She brushed her hair absentmindedly and yawned. She let her mind wander and thought of trivial things she found in the internet today.

She listed things she could buy with twenty thousand yen to occupy her thoughts as she walked out of her room. After closing the door, she walked to the kitchen, still listing many things she could buy with the imaginary twenty thousand yen.

She finally snapped out of her twenty thousand yen spree stupor when the heavenly smell of smoked tuna reached her nose.

With a new spring in her step, Luka bounced to the kitchen and peeked in to see the dishes for dinner. There were many dishes of tuna, must have been a request from her brother, because he likes tuna as much as she does. There were so many tuna dishes and Luka could barely hold the drool in her mouth.

"You like what you see?"

Luka instantly straighten her back and looked up to meet with two shining emeralds, watching her with amusement. Embarrassed by her state, Luka cleared her throat awkwardly and noticed that the girl was 2 inches shorter than her without heels.

"Yeah, it looks delicious." Luka said, as her eyes strayed to the delicious looking dishes displayed on the table. I want to eat those so badly... Luka thought to herself, absentmindedly licking her dried lips in the process. "I'll help you set up the table."

After setting up, Luka sat on her usual spot, opposite of Luki's and waited impatiently for Miku and Luki to sit. She realized she didn't see Luki anywhere.

 _I'm freakin' starving. Where the hell is he?_

The sound of wood grazing tiles alarmed her for a second, but she quickly calmed when she realized it's just Miku taking a seat on her brother's right. Luka rested her chin in her palm and yawned. She lazily watched Miku drink her glass of water and saw a drop stray from her lips and disappeared in her cleavage.

 _Is she really_ that _thirsty?_

She heard the front door opened and some shuffling and the vague sound of shoes being placed on the shoe drawer. She also heard the sound of crinkling plastic.

"Sorry for making you wait." Her brother smiled charmingly and kissed the tealette's cheek, an arm around her shoulder, and the other hiding something behind. Luka can see from her spot it's a bouquet of roses and lazily leaned forward, famished.

The plastic crinkled and he took it as his cue to show it to Miku. Miku's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, but for some reason... from Luka's point of view, she was sure it was fake. she raised an eyebrow but say nothing of it. Must have been Luka's bad eyesights. she only wear reading glasses though. She shrugged to herself and dismissed the thought.

Luki seemed to be very pleased with her reaction and grinned.

"Oh, Luki, you don't have to!" Miku gushed and hold the bouquet close to her chest, obscuring Luki's view of her cleavage. Luka only blankly stared at him when he tried to straighten whatever composure he had left.

"No, it's ok, it reminded me of you." He charmingly said as he sat on his spot. How could bunch of _red_ leaves wrapped in a plastic reminded him of Miku? Miku is almost like a personification of teal, not red, Luka thought to herself almost grumpily. Miku seemed to thought of the same thing as Luka but she only _seemed._ She couldn't tell for sure, whether it's from her bad eyesights, or Miku is a high class actress, Luka could never tell for sure. Once again, she shrugged the thoughts away.

They flirted for about 10 minutes, until Luka decided her stomach won't survive any longer and shut them up not so subtly.

"Are we going to eat or wait for the ants to eat these?" Luka kept her tone calm, covering her irritation and hunger. Luki was snapped out of his daze and nod awkwardly, Miku only smiled and put the bouquet on the seat beside her.

Luka started putting food on her plate, and the other two followed soon after.

Miku and Luki ate as they talked about trivial things; college, future plans, rice products, shampoo, bla bla bla, as for Luka, she busied herself with chewing the heavenly fish, finding it far more better than talking about which whatever product is better for winter. Miku giggled at a joke Luki made about tunas and Luka chewed a broccoli just to keep herself from gagging at the couple on front of her.

The dishes were all delicious, Luka even ate her asparagus. It was THAT good. Luka decided she won't mind another dinner made by Miku. Judging from the look in her brother's eyes, she could see who the future dinners chef will be. She just hope she doesn't have to gag the future dinners with how much flirting going on.

When he was done chewing, her brother were even more radiant as he talked, showing that he liked the food as much as Luka did. It's only to be expected. They both have the same taste _ **(in more reason than one *wink wink**_ ).

Still, They were all over each other and it sickens Luka to no end whenever Luki flirt on the table. It's for eating, Luki smh, Luka rolled her eyes mentally.

"So, Luka" Miku's soprano honeyed voice almost seemed to lure her away from her tuna.

She awkwardly looked up from her delicious fish - weary and guarded - and gave Miku a leveled gaze.

Luki could only sigh exasperatedly, he's intimately familiar with Luka's poor social skills. whenever she was called by someone she wasn't familiar with, she somehow always ended up making girls run away and boys cry at the orphanagel.

Luki took a glimpse at his right and found Miku completely undeterred, in fact, her smile seemed to brighten.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm home schooled. But you can say I'm about to graduate from high school."

"May I ask how old you are?" Luki silently watch their banter as he feed himself some potatoes.

"I'm seventeen." Luka gave Miku another weary glance and took a chopstick of rice and chewed to pause their conversation. Miku nodded and waited for Luka to finish. When Miku saw a slight Bob from Luka's throat, she continued briskly, "if you're wondering, I'm twenty one, and I major in music."

"Crypton?" Luka tried her best to sound more interested on their conversation than the food on her plate.

"Yes, in fact, I met Luki on my way to class. He was such a gentleman, helping me gather my papers." Miku giggled, seemed to be fond of the memory she shared with her brother.

"Oh Miku, you're flattering me." Luki scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he blushed.

 _Oh wow Luki could actually blush._

"Stop being so modest~"

Luki grinned for the thousand times and grabbed his glass of water. He sipped his water - for the first time his eyes not on Miku - and Miku took that chance to shoot a flirtatious wink towards Luka.

Luka almost choked on her heavenly fish, and was quickly in a coughing fit. She grabbed for a napkin and muffled her coughs.

 _What the hell?!_

"Oh my, Luka, are you alright?" Miku was quick to stand from her seat and rushed to Luka's side and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Luki put down his glass of water as soon as he heard Luka hacked like their deceased grandfather and saw his girlfriend already by Luka's side.

Luka quickly reached for her glass of water and downed the whole content in a second. She pounded her fist on her chest and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm...good..." Luka panted heavily, her eyes watered and her nostrils burned. The heavenly fish almost brought her to hell. Miku gave her back another caress with the tips of her fingers, trailing her spine in a lazy circle. Luka felt herself shivered, "it's okay, I'm fine." Luka spluttered awkwardly, and gently but firmly urged Miku back to her own seat, on Luki's right.

"Well... if you say so..." Miku gave her another worried look and finally relented. Luka caught a glimpse of a little smile right before Miku turned to Luki.

 _What the..._

"You okay there, sis?" Luki rose an eyebrow questioningly and ate a piece of tuna.

"I'm okay."

After emptying her plate and bowl Luka excused herself and when she was just about to escape from the couple - but mostly Miku - the universe had another plan.

"Yo, sis."

"Yeah?" Luka tried her best to give the couple her best calm stare, and failed miserably when she saw the look on Miku's face. It's the face of a child when they're planning something sinister. And the fact that her brother was completely unaware of the devil plotting besides him, makes the image even more unnerving.

"Can you help Miku with the dishes? I got homework I need to do." Luki gave Luka a say-no-and-say-goodbye-to-internet look. It was enough to make Luka clamp her mouth shut hastily.

"...sure." a cold sweat ran down on the back of her neck.

the look in those emeralds...

She wondered if God really carved those or a succubus did.

"Thanks, sis!" Luki looked overjoyed because he was sure it was a perfect chance for Miku and Luka to bond, and what beats the good ol' bonding with washing dishes together?

They would be like sisters in no time!, Luki thought.

"I'll be counting on you, _Luka~_ " Miku's sweet voice almost seemed to echo in her mind. But why instead of sweet, it sounded sinister in her ears?

 _Shit._

/

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Uhhhhhhhhhhhh don't kill me please. I know I have Unlikely to update but I just can't get the right intro, and it frustrated me so much. So I just, F THIS SHET IM WRITING ANOTHER ONE.**_

 _ **But I promise I'll update unlikely. I'm still considering the storyline - it won't be long tho - if it's supernatural, it'll be romance but slowwwwww burn. If it's general, I'd found a way to make it romance and no Miku won't turn into a zoosexual , and how? It's a secret.**_

 _ **Please correct me if there is any grammatical error or typo. I want to improve my writing so I could write stories when authors won't update(I'm talking to you. Yes, you.).**_

 _ **Idk whether to turn this into multi chapter. If I do...either Luki will go heartbroken or suddenly turn homo lel.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
